crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Neutralion Empire
The Neutralion empire is an empire of four armed mammalians that are renowned for their ability to remain completely neutral in almost all political matters with other empires. They have not formed any alliances, or started any wars, and they say they would like to keep it that way. Interaction between their empire and other empires is kept to a minimum. Though people are allowed to freely trade with them on designated space stations on the border of their empire. History Not much is known about the history of the Neutralions. The only information we have on them was provided by the empire itself, and that comes in a low quantity. We do know that their empire was founded on a planet called Nexia. From what can be gathered from telescopes, the soil on the planet is rich in iron and silicon, with an atmosphere comprised of about 60% argon, 20% nitrogen, and 20% oxygen. Reportedly, their first colony was their moon. It took a long while before interstellar travel was developed, as the Neutralions happen to live in one of the areas of the galaxy most sparsely populated with stars. The Neutralions after finally making contact with another empire, did not like the prospect of interaction with them. The Neutralions preferred to keep to themselves. Even during a galactic war, the Neutralions managed to not engage in a single conflict between two races. Setting up of Trade Relations The Scaleons decided to try and propose a deal to the Neutralions. The Scaleons proposed that the two empires could trade, but the two would remained unallied, and completely neutral to each other. The Neutralions decided to agree and the first trading outpost was set up on the border. Trade with the Neutralions flourished, and profits were massive. This allowed the Neutralions to set up more and most trade outposts until eventually there were outposts encircling the entire border. To this day, the Neutralions will now trade with almost anyone, though their items do come with a hefty price tag. Creation of the Exclusion Zone The Insecond crusade at the same time, was inching suspiciously close to the Neutralion border. In an effort to avoid war, a treaty was signed stating that a specific set of land will be designated as permanent Neutralion territory, and the border will remain fixed. Though the Inseconds will not be allowed to attack or provoke them. The Inseconds reluctantly agreed, so the Neutralion exclusion zone was born. This zone covers around 100 star systems, though only around 40 are inhabited. No person under any circumstances from outside the empire is allowed inside this area. The Insecond Crusade eventually came to a close, though the exclusion zone remains. Modern Day The Neutralions have become major trade partners with a lot of empires. Their materials and technology are known for being very high quality. The Neutralion government has continued to remain secretive about information on the colonies within the borders of the empire. Anyone who discloses information regarding anything within the empire, can be sentenced to many years of prison based on the severity of the information.